


Interlude

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You both regroup





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone wanted more, here it is! Enjoy!

Interlude

By Skybirdday

Summary: You both regroup

 

You groan as you attempt to stand. You slowly lift your arms to look at  
them and groan. "More cuts and bruises," you say, muttering to yourself.  
"Are you all right?"  
You look up and smile. "You know, Stephen, there is a better way to  
show a girl a good time."  
Stephen laughed before saying "You must be all right. You are joking. Here  
let me help you up," he said, leaning down as he held out a hand. You take it and lean  
on him as you slowly stood up. Then you look at him and frown, reaching out to touch his  
face. "Stephen, you've been hurt. I didn't see the cuts on your face."  
"It is all right. I fought Nightmare, but he retreated."  
"It's not over, is it?"  
"No, he will just regroup and will resume the attack against us."  
"I am ready whenever you are."  
"Perhaps I can send you elsewhere--"  
You smiled softly. "Stephen, you are not going to send me anywhere. We will fight  
and defeat him. Also I do have one more thing to do before we continue." You cup  
his neck before raising up to let your lips meet his. A moment passes as you get  
a response as his arms snake around your body, pressing you closer to him as he  
kisses you eagerly. Minutes later, you both let go and Stephen stares down to you.  
"What was that for, F/N?"  
You smile slyly. "Incentive for the battle."  
Then Stephen looks up with a frown. "Our time is up."  
You smile. "Round two."  
At his nod, you turn with him not far behind as you cast your magical spells once  
again.

 

END


End file.
